Disney/Lego: Infinity Crisis
Disney/Lego: Infinity Crisis is an upcoming 2015 action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and Avalanche Software, with additional help from Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital, and United Front Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Namco Bandai, for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One. It's a crossover between Disney, Lego and other franchises. The game is to be release in September 27, 2015. Plot When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various worlds, different characters from different worlds must travel through space and time to stop a new villain named Lord Vortech from taking control of the worlds and time itself. Characters BBC Doctor Who *Twelfth Doctor *K9 Disney Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Go Go *Wasabi *Honey Lemon Frozen *Olaf Lilo & Stitch *Stitch The Lone Ranger *Lone Ranger *Tonto Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck Mulan *Mulan The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington Peter Pan *Tinker Bell Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Joshamee Gibbs (NPC) *Pintel (NPC) *Ragetti (NPC) *Tia Dalma (NPC) Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent Tron/Tron: Uprising *Tron *Sam Flynn *Quorra Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz Fox American Dad! *Stan Smith *Roger Bob's Burgers *Bob Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Brain Griffin Futurama *Philip J. Fry *Leela *Bender *Professor Farnsworth King of the Hill *Hank Hill *Bobby Hill The Simpsons *Homer Simpson Lego DC Comics *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg The LEGO Movie *Emmett *Wyldstyle *Unikitty *Benny *Batman (The LEGO Movie) *MetalBeard *Lord Bussines *Bad Cop Lego Ninjago *Kai *Cole *Zane *Nya *Jay Lucasfilm Star Wars *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Vader Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Darth Maul Marvel Comics The Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Nick Fury *Loki *Ultron Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Ultimate Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Nova *Iron Fist *Green Goblin *Venom Pixar Brave *Merida Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Francesco Bernoulli *Holley Shiftwell The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Jack Jack *Frozone *Syndrome *Edna "E" Mode (NPC) *Rick Dicker (NPC) Inside Out *Joy *Anger *Sadness *Disgust *Fear Monsters, Inc. *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Randall Boggs Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Emperor Zurg Universal Pictures Back to the Future *Marty McFly Warner Bros./New Line Cinema The Lord of the Rings *Frodo Baggins *Gandalf *Legolas *Gollum *Gimli The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale *Scarecrow *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion *Toto *Wicked Witch Cast BBC Cast *Peter Capaldi - Twelth Doctor *John Leeson - K-9 Disney Cast *Scott Adsit - Baymax *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Lee Arenberg - Pintel *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus *Bruce Boxleitner - Tron *Jamie Chung - Go Go *Mackenzie Crook - Ragetti *Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow, Tonto *Josh Gad - Olaf *Armie Hammer - Lone Ranger *Naomie Harris - Tia Dalma *Garrett Hedlund - Sam Flynn *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Angelina Jolie - Maleficent *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Kevin McNally - Joshamee Gibbs *T.J. Miller - Fred *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Ryan Potter - Hiro Hamada *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph *Genesis Rodriguez - Honey Lemon *Geoffrey Rush - Hector Barbossa *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Flecher *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Damon Wayans Jr. - Wasabi *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Olivia Wilde - Quorra Fox Cast *Pamela Adlon - Bobby Hill *H. Jon Benjamin - Bob *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson *John DiMaggio - Bender *Mike Judge - Hank Hill *Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Brain Griffin, Stan Smith, Roger *Katey Sagal - Leela *Billy West - Philip J. Fry, Professor Farnsworth Lego Cast *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay *Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) *Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman *Troy Baker - Batman *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle *Alison Brie - Unikitty *Charlie Day - Benny *Will Ferrell - Lord Business *Kelly Metzger - Nya *Brent Miller - Zane *Kirby Morrow - Cole *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop *Nick Offerman - MetalBeard *Chris Pratt - Emmett *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Vincent Tong - Kai Lucasfilm Cast *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Carrie Fischer - Leia Organa *Harrison Ford - Han Solo *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul Marvel Comics Cast *Dave Bautista - Drax *Drake Bell - Spider-Man *Greg Cipes - Iron Fist *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel - Groot *Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man *Chris Evans - Captain America *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Tom Hiddleston - Loki *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow *Matt Lanter - Venom *Logan Miller - Nova *Chris Pratt - Star-Lord *Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *James Spader - Ultron *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Steven Weber - Green Goblin Pixar Cast *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Brad Bird - Edna "E" Mode *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs *Lewis Black - Anger *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski *Joan Cusack - Jessie *John Goodman - James P. Sullivan *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Bill Hader - Fear *Tom Hanks - Woody *Holly Hunter - Mrs. Incredible *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone *Mindy Kaling - Disgust *Jason Lee - Syndrome *Bud Luckey - Rick Dicker *Kelly Macdonald - Merida *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Raymond Ochoa - Dash Parr *Amy Poehler - Joy *Phyllis Smith - Sadness *Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg *John Turturro - Francesco Bernoulli *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen Universal Pictures Cast *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly Warner Bros./New Line Cinema Cast *Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale *Orlando Bloom - Legolas *Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion *Ian McKellen - Gandalf *Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli *William Salyers - Scarecrow *Andy Serkis - Gollum *Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins Trivia *The game title "Infinity Crisis" is a reference to Marvel's "Infinity" trilogy and DC's "Crisis" series. *The game is to feature Expansion Packs that continues the story after the event of the main story. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers